My BlondeHaired, Sun Streaked Wonder
by bordeaux cookies
Summary: According to Max, Fang's 'Wonder' is a redhead - Lissa Thomas. He tries to explain to her that his wonder isn't Lissa, nor a redhead; she's blonde, sunstreaked, and standing right in front of him! Fang's POV. FAX! AU! AH!
1. The RedHeaded Wonder

**Summary: **Lissa Thomas; Fang's Red-headed Wonder, according to Max. Fang tries to explain to Max how his wonder isn't a red head. She's a blonde, sun streaked wonder. In fact, she's right in front of him, and doesn't even realize it, due to her consistent grumbling. Fang's POV. FAX, AU, AH! Language and sexual references.

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p><strong>~.* Chapter One: The Red-Headed Wonder *.~<strong>

_In which Max, Fang, Lissa, Sam, Gazzy, Iggy, Angel and Nudge are introduced_

* * *

><p><em>Yo. This is Fang here. Max is forcing me to write in you, on how we got together, because it was, "Oh so sweet"." And that's in Max's terms. Anyways, guess what, little book? Max ain't gonna read you until you're done. Hah, she's going to be so freaking pissed at that. But it was <em>her_ that forced me to do this._

_So here's our story:_

_..._

"Nicky baby!" Lissa called. _God, she's such a slutty flirt. If you're going to make a person like that, at least put some clothes on her. _I had been walking and talking by Max in the hallway, when she came stumbling over in her four-inch, neon green heels. _How can she even walk?_

Max's usually warm chocolate eyes had narrowed into slits.

"Ew. Nicky-Kins! Why do you hang with _her?_ You should like, totally hang out with my friends and I!" Lissa squealed in disgust. _One thing. It's 'me and my friends'. Second; Hell no! _Max's nostrils flared, as her glare solidified even more. I was about to reply to her, when Max beat me to it.

"Hi Lissa," she sneered. "How's your day?" Max mocked politeness. Lissa's step faltered backwards, clearly confused by Max's sudden change in mood.

"Don't talk to me, you low-life slu - AH!" Lissa attempted to retort, before she came tumbling to the ground.

"Timber!" someone yelled from the circle of students that had formed by now, all attention focused on the source of entertainment - Maximum Ride, and Lissa Thomas. Tom-boy, versus slut. Martial-artist, versus... er, _nails_. _I have to say, I admire Lissa for her persistence... Until she opens her mouth every time._

"Epic. Fail!" Max manages to cough out in between laughs, which was joined in with the rest of the school, as I snicker. _Fang; no laugh._ "Just like your Momma's abortion!" she crooned, bursting into another round of hysterics.

_Oooh... Burn..._ Sure, it was plenty mean, but the entire student body know's Lissa's done worse, although Max always knows how to handle it. Besides, she still manages to remain among the popular clique, despite getting her ass kicked everyday, by none other than Max. _Max was just too good._

The reason she picks fights, and attempts to shoot insults at Max so much is because she's... A jealous bitch. Jealous, because Max spends a lot of time with _yours truly_, and because I've said no more than twenty words total to her. A bitch because... Well, that's just the way most would describe her.

Lissa scrambled up, glared at everyone in her squinty way, and headed down the hall, almost tripping on the flat surface in the process.

Max received high fives from our friends, and some from our class mates. A hopeless, love-sick dude named Sam got a grasp on Max's hand, and kissed it. She froze in shock, as I glared at him, before she quickly retracted her hand.

_Max... Is... Mine... You... Freak!_ I growled in my head; I'd never show _that_ much emotion to the public eye.

Ah, that was another reason I didn't like Lissa. Although she may believe she's, "The One", she isn't, and won't ever be. There'll only be one for me. Max.

And it sucks she hasn't realized it yet.

"Come on Fang," Max gestured, a twinkle in her eye. We walked down the school hall together, towards homeroom - which we shared - at least half a foot away from each other.

_If only it was down and aisle in church... Well, if we went to church, that is..._

* * *

><p>After fourth period, I headed towards the lunchroom alone. Max was in a different class, as was Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel, our other friends. We planned to meet in the cafeteria.<p>

Sharp, hot pink nails grasped on to my shoulder, like velcro. One whiff of the air around me was enough to make me regurgitate my food from breakfast. Her signature perfume smell was disgustingly strong, like she poured a whole bottle on her everyday. Lissa.

Still holding onto my shoulder, she strutted, circling around to my front, trying to act seductive, and bending down revealing her disturbing cleavage even more. _Was this supposed to be seductive? 'Cause it sure as hell ain't working_. Meanwhile, her eyelashes coated with a pound of mascara - don't ask me how I know - were batting at 200 miles per hour, and she giggled madly.

"Hey there Nicky," she said in what she thought was a sultry tone. She sounded like a dying crow, or cow to me. Anyone else think that?

I nodded, trying to get around her, and continue my way to the cafeteria.

"Come with me..." she purred in her croaky voice. What does she do? Smoke three packs of cigarettes a day? I figured she had a ton of problems that needed fixing, so I shrugged mutely. Less than a second later, nails snagged my wrist, dragging me along.

I turned my head to see a flash of blonde, sun-streaked hair. _Too late now..._ I thought, taking the lead from Lissa.

She giggled for about five minutes straight, before I stopped at the nurses office. Lissa's head whipped around, confused.

"Where's the bathroom? Closet? Empty classroom? Anything to make out in?" she screeched, angrily, all the while, trying to pout in a flirty, cute matter, which mind you, was none of the above.

"Don't smoke. Get your eyes checked. Find out what your allergic to that makes you lips swollen. See the doctor too. And maybe the psychiatrist. You probably have psychological problems as well," I stated nonchalantly. If I was a girl - which I'm not - I would be picking my nails clean. And with that, I walked away to go eat lunch, away from Lissa.

"NICK!" she screamed, stomping her foot, and falling down once again.

**FANG:** 1

**LISSA:** 0

**MAX:** _Infinite._

* * *

><p>Back in the lunch room, I headed towards our usual table. Max and I, along with our friends, called ourselves <em>The Flock<em>, since we all had an obsession towards birds and feathers. Well, that, and Nudge's bambi eyes.

Iggy, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy were lounging around at the table. But where was Max?

"Hi Fang!"

"Hey."

"Hola amigo."

"Fang! You're here! What took you so long? We waited for like, _forever_, and Max wasn't here either. Was she with you? Where is she? What were you doing?"Nudge rambled, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

I nodded, in my silent way, before replying, "Lissa. No. I dunno." Since Max and I obviously weren't with each other, I had no response to the last question. But I did have one myself.

"Max isn't here?"

"No, we were hoping she was with you. Not in the lunch room, that's for sure," Iggy said, swallowing his home-made hamburger down. Now that I noticed it, everyone at the table had received a burger from the chef as well, and I waited patiently at Iggy, staring him down.

He quickly became uncomfortable from being stared at - my entire black attire must have helped a bit - and quickly reached his hand in a brown paper bag, retrieving a burger for me.

After eating my lunch within three bites, I realized something that the rest of the table had over-looked. _Where in the hell was Max?_


	2. English Class

**Summary: **Lissa Thomas; Fang's Red-headed Wonder, according to Max. Fang tries to explain to Max how his wonder isn't a red head. She's a blonde, sun streaked wonder. In fact, she's right in front of him, and doesn't even realize it, due to her consistent grumbling. Fang's POV. FAX, AU, AH! Language and sexual references.

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p><strong><em>PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER ONE:<em>**

"Max isn't here?"

"No, we were hoping she was with you. Not in the lunch room, that's for sure," Iggy said, swallowing his home-made hamburger down. Now that I noticed it, everyone at the table had received a burger from the chef as well, and I waited patiently at Iggy, staring him down.

He quickly became uncomfortable from being stared at - my entire black attire must have helped a bit - and quickly reached his hand in a brown paper bag, retrieving a burger for me.

After eating my lunch within three bites, I realized something that the rest of the table had over-looked. _Where was Max?_

* * *

><p><strong>~.* Chapter Two: English Class *.~<strong>

_In which Fang gets pissed off, and... Max has a date? All in English Class_

* * *

><p>"Where is Max?" I asked cautiously. Lunch period was almost over and Max still hadn't arrived.<p>

"OMG! Where is she? Max _never_ misses out on lunch. She's always hungry, and can never wait until lunch or dinner! She's even thinking of getting a mini-fridge _in her bedroom_ so she doesn't have to get up for a snack! You've all seen Max's room right... It's super _smexy_. It's like awesome and ama-" I had jumped off the cafeteria bench, grabbed my stuff, and left in search of Max. What Nudge had said - at least the first part - was true. Max never misses lunch.

I looked through all the usual places Max liked to hang out in. Courtyard, no. Library, no. Cafeteria, definite no. Front of the school, no. Gym... And no. Hell, I even paid a freshman girl five dollars - which she negotiated up to ten - to go into the girl's restrooms and call for Max! And she wasn't in any of them. _What a waste of ten dollars._

BBBBBBBRRRRRING!

The bell rung, signaling the end of lunch. I sighed, and headed to my next class, English. We all shared that class.

Walking into the English classroom, I was surprised to see Max... And _Sam. What did I tell you freak? Max is _mine! Woah... A lil' possessive, even for an inner me...

I strolled past them, a bit calmer from my mental craze, and she didn't even acknowledge me. What Max did, was engross in a very _interesting_ conversation of whispers.

"I... Cute..." Sam whispered, cueing force smile, but natural blush from Max. He said he thought she was cute. It is true, but Max is friggin' _beautiful_.

"Will... Go... Date... Me?" _Did he...? What's Max going to say?_

"I... I erm..." she quickly turned towards as I feigned not paying attention, indifference shown on my face. Max leaned up close to Sam's ear, and whispered something.

Judging from the blinding glow on Sam's face, she had said _yes_.

_Why Max, why? I am in _love_ with you..._

"Okay everyone, take your seats now," Mr. Betancourt said, as the tardy bell rung. "Your assignment today, is to write an essay about what five places in the world your partner would like to travel to, and why."

Giggles erupted throughout the classroom, as the girls snuck peeks at the partner they wanted. Only a few guys did that, which included Sam. I looked at Max, who had a set, impassive face put up. It seemed to be a replica of mine, only she wasn't mocking it.

"And... To save time, and prevent slacking of work as well as chaos, I have pre-selected your partners. Any questions?"

Angel raise her hand. "Mr. Betancourt how long should the essay be?" she wondered.

"Let's put it this way. The essay should be like a woman's skirt. Not too long, to make it drab, nor too short to make it 'easy'. Write your essay however you want, but short enough to make it interesting. Now, your partners are...

"Tess Jones, and Iggy Griffths;

"Samantha Avery, and Sam Cabrett;

"Angel Wells and Nathan Abueg;

"Nudge Johnson and Ari Davis;

"Maddie Lee and Cole Ruften;

"Haylee Daniels and Zach Mendez;

"Max Martinez and Gazzy Wells;

"J.J. Miller and Fang D'ante;

"Kayla Hudson and Josh Tasney. Those are your groups, now get to work!" Mr. Betancourt concluded.

My partner, J.J. wasn't bad at all, since I've known her since Junior High. She had blonde hair, with green highlights that matched her sparkling emerald eyes. J.J. was smart and cool to hang around, the opposite of Lissa. What's better, is that Max's partner is Gazzy, instead of Sam.

Of course, _I'd _rather be Max's partner, but it wasn't the worst.

J.J. slid into the now empty seat next to me, and gave me a smile. "Hi Fang."

"Hey."

"Um... So, what five places would you like to go?" I listed one, she jotted it down. Then she named one, and I scribbled it onto a piece of paper. This continued until we each had five places, and reason, and ten minutes to spare.

"So... How's life been since middle school?" J.J. wondered.

"Alright. You?" I responded, casually glancing over at Max every minute or so.

"Eh, could of been better," she laughed, while I smiled, looking at Max again.

This time, however, she was looking at me as well. Her eyes showed some emotion, that I couldn't figure out. We stared at each other for a moment or two, before snapping out of it, and returning to work.

J.J. had been quiet during the period of time I had been staring at Max, and when I faced her again, she was grinning wildly.

"You _like_ her, don't you?" she teased. I shook my head, and said,

"No, I love her," leaving me to think why I told J.J. something I couldn't admit to Max, and J.J. to sigh dreamily.

"Young love..." she murmured dramatically. I glared at her and she shut up, laughing silently.

The rest of the period, which was only about five minutes was spent in silence. As the bell rang, I realized what was in Max's eyes.

_Sadness._


	3. DRAMA

**Summary: **Lissa Thomas; Fang's Red-headed Wonder, according to Max. Fang tries to explain to Max how his wonder isn't a red head. She's a blonde, sun streaked wonder. In fact, she's right in front of him, and doesn't even realize it, due to her consistent grumbling. Fang's POV. FAX, AU, AH! Language and sexual references.

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p><strong><em>PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER TWO:<em>**

This time, however, she was looking at me as well. Her eyes showed some emotion, that I couldn't figure out. We stared at each other for a moment or two, before snapping out of it, and returning to work.

J.J. had been quiet during the period of time I had been staring at Max, and when I faced her again, she was grinning wildly.

"You _like_ her, don't you?" she teased. I shook my head, and said,

"No, I love her," leaving me to think why I told J.J. something I couldn't admit to Max, and J.J. to sigh dreamily.

"Young love..." she murmured dramatically. I glared at her and she shut up, laughing silently.

The rest of the period, which was only about five minutes was spent in silence. As the bell rang, I realized what was in Max's eyes.

_Sadness._

* * *

><p><strong>~.* Chapter Three: DRAMA*.~<strong>

_In which Fang, Max, and J.J. (and Iggy on the sidelines) have a dramatic feud._

_In Drama Class._

* * *

><p>"So Fang, what class do you have next?" J.J. wondered. Her locker ended up being not so far from mine, so after she finished, she came over to talk.<p>

"Drama," I replied, searching the halls for Max._ Hopefully, she wasn't walking with that..._

"FANG!"

_named Sam._

I whipped my head from the students crowding the hallways, and towards the voice. Nudge.

"Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang Fang! _FANG_!" she cried. "Have you seen Max? Huh? She left like, right after English class with that _noob_ Sam. How could she hang out with him? I mean he's okay looking and stuff, but so wimpy and like a _"Cling-on"_ never being a leader. Like the opposite of Max, and usually opposites attract, but _Mam_? Or _Sax_? That's a big no-no. _Fax_ is so much better; Why don't you ask her out?"

I had to agree with Nudge_ completely_ this time, besides the fact she called him _okay looking_. Sam _is_ a noob, and wimpy, and clingy, and a bad opposite of Max, which proves he doesn't belong with her. Max and I belong together, so why _don't_ I ask her out?

That was a Nudge moment. I'm hanging around her too much. She's rubbing off of me.

"Buh-bye! Gotta go to class now!" she called behind her as she rushed off.

J.J. was standing next to me, looking at her in awe. "Does she normally talk that much?" she wondered.

I nodded.

"Hmm..." she pondered. "Let's get to drama."

...

Max was sitting in a seat in the back of the classroom, when J.J. and I entered. I tried to catch her eyes, but she was glowering at the ground, not at all as perky-acting as she was with Sam.

I walked to the back, and sat down in the desk next to Max, J.J. next to me, and Iggy on the other side of Max. She slid her chair closer to Iggy and farther away from me, still not meeting my eyes.

Miss Caroline began the class, announcing that today, we'd be practicing a heated debate. Our partners? Those in our row. Meaning me, Max, Iggy, and J.J. Iggy shouted, "Yes!" and rose his hand up for a high-five, which no one returned, causing the class to snicker, and Iggy to pretend he was simply scratching his head.

The class turned around, and resumed listening to Miss Caroline - one of the youngest and easy going teachers, by far, in school.

"Eh hem... As I was saying, your group can choose the topic to debate about, and you have thirty minutes to prepare. Make sure you can prove your point, and act it out well. Well then, begin!"

"Let's debate about narwals," Iggy said immediately, in a serious tone of voice. We all looked at him weirdly, as if he had a mental state of mind.

"What?" he asked pointedly. "We can debate whether or not they come from the descendants of unicorns, or whales. Which can prove that unicorns _are_ existent!" Iggy said excitedly.

Max glared at me, before saying, "I have no problem with that Iggy, but our other group members, _Fang_ and _J.J._ are probably disagreeing with it," she spat. Max barely even_knows_ J.J. and she's giving her the cold shoulder? J.J. is a nice, caring, bright, and funny person, similar to Max herself. What's not to like about her? I just prefer Max better.

"What the hell Max?" I hissed, "You don't _know_ J.J., you've never _talked _to J.J., and you're being all..."

"All what?" Max growled, beckoning me to continue, voice raising.

"All... Jerky!" I said, voice loud, the rest of the class silent.

"Beef Jerky!" Iggy shouted randomly, causing both Max and I to glare at him, which he cringed at.

"_I'm_ the jerk?" she asked, incredulously. "_I'm_ the one being a jerk? You, sir, are the jerk-head," she shoved me back.

"Erm... No need for violence now..." J.J. added weakly, before shrinking back into the rest of the class.

"_Shut UP_!" Max screamed at her, words oozing venom. "You think you can steal _my _best-friend? Huh?" she yelled at J.J.

J.J. had a frightened look on her face, as our classmates eyes whizzed from Max's, to mine, to J.J.'s, to Iggy's.

"_She's _the one stealing your 'best-friend'? Did Sam, all of a sudden, _disappear_, or something?" I asked her furiously, not caring how much emotion on my face, and in my words betrayed what I was really feeling.

"Wha -" Max looked into my eyes for a second, words faltering. "You know what? Forget it."

"No. Max, I'm tired of your bitching all last period, and now. What. Is. Your. Problem?" I said, staring at her intensely.

"You! Her!" Max shouted, gesturing crazily at J.J. who shook her head fiercely. "Walking to class together! Do you think I don't care? Do you think I can't see?"

"Sometimes..." Iggy added.

"Enough of the sidebars Iggy!" Max and I shouted simultaneously.

"What do you think? What about me? Don't you know I was _right_ behind you when Sam asked you out? Did you think it wouldn't matter that my best-friend would spend time with someone else - a _noob_ in that matter?" I hissed at Max, using Nudge's description.

"Why _would_ you care? You have J.J.!" she vociferated, angrily.

That made me pause. All this was because of _J.J.?_ I looked at her, and the same confusion was etched on her face.

"Me?" I asked.

"Him?" she voiced. "No way!"

"She's been my friend since junior high, that's all!" I told Max, more calmly.

"Yep!" Iggy agreed, he hung around with me most of the time.

"Wh-what?" Max stammered, face red from all the screaming. "Fine. I believe you. This never happened," she cleared.

A round of applause erupted from the class, and Miss Caroline herself.

"Bravo! Bravo! Well done! Max, Fang, J.J., you get a hundred. Iggy... You get a ninety for participating.

We sat back down, all probably thinking,

_She thought that was an_ act_?_


	4. Mind Your Own Life!

**Summary: **Lissa Thomas; Fang's Red-headed Wonder, according to Max. Fang tries to explain to Max how his wonder isn't a red head. She's a blonde, sun streaked wonder. In fact, she's right in front of him, and doesn't even realize it, due to her consistent grumbling. Fang's POV. FAX, AU, AH! Language and sexual references.

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p><strong><em>PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER THREE:<em>**

"Wh-what?" Max stammered, face red from all the screaming. "Fine. I believe you. This never happened," she cleared.

A round of applause erupted from the class, and Miss Caroline herself.

"Bravo! Bravo! Well done! Max, Fang, J.J., you get a hundred. Iggy... You get a ninety for participating.

We sat back down, all probably thinking,

_She thought that was an act?_

* * *

><p><strong>~.* Chapter Four: Mind Your Own Life *.~<strong>

_In which Fang gets snapped at, stories are told, and accents are failed_

* * *

><p>Since we "presented early" we all received ten points extra credit, and had the pleasure of sitting back and relaxing until the other debates began.<p>

I reclined in my chair, taking in the classroom environment. Miss Caroline's feet were up on her uncluttered desk, toying around with her _Samsung Galaxy S II _phone. Iggy was snoring loudly, head on the table, muttering words that sounded faintly similar to _"Oh My Gosh... Narwals..." _in a British accent. The rest of the class were practicing their dramatic debate show things. I looked by the windows where Max was, simply staring out at the school yard.

There was a huge tree we sometimes climbed, if we ever wanted to ditch certain classes and go to some. Each member of the Flock had carved their initials into "their" branch. I knew Max longed to go sway in the tree outside, rather than confined indoors.

Her blonde hair with red and brown natural streaks glinted in the afternoon sun. Max's red lips were quirked up in the corners. A small smile. Her chocolate eyes twinkled in the sun, but they had a far-off look in them. She was deep in thought, and looked somewhat troubled, yet calm at the same time.

J.J.'s chair screeched loudly next to me, as she backed her chair out. She was going to approach Max. I know I should warn her that Max is probably going to lash out at her, but I didn't. I figured Max and J.J. had to talk things out.

Surprisingly, Max didn't go _ka-bang _on J.J. . I watched them as they talked quietly, and within a few minutes, they both were smiling, and joking around like long-time friends. _Girls these days..._

Max faced towards me, a glowing look to her eyes, but once she figured out I had been staring, she glared playfully, and I averted mine.

Next thing I know, I look up, and there's Max. _Wait... There's... Max..._

"Yes?" I asked, feigning impatience. Max punched me in the shoulder and said,

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" she wondered.

"I did."

"Oh really?" she challenged.

"Yeah. You and Sam?" I asked, knowing if I didn't I'd be thinking about it for the rest of the week. Her cheeks flushed, never a good sign.

"Erm... Just a date," Max muttered.

"Since when?"

"Hmm?"

"When did you know... Start to like him, I guess..." I said, trying to put it into the best terms.

At this, she became defensive, and cheeks red she snapped, "Stop prying into my personal business, will you? And mind your own life!" before she went to talk to J.J. .

_Like I said, girls these days._

_..._

School came and went. We had that old hag of a teacher, Mr. Harper for Math, and then Mrs. Walker for PE. Those classes were pretty bland.

Now, we were all walking home. Coincidently, we all lived in the same neighborhood, but only Gazzy and Angel lived in the same house, since they were blood-related.

"Guess what?" Iggy and Gazzy asked at the same time. They had just come from PE and science.

"Uh... What?" Max asked cautiously, as Angel shot them a glare.

"Well..." Iggy began.

"During science, we were doing a lab, right?" Gazzy continued eagerly.

"And it had to do with chemicals in an assortment of colors..." Iggy trailed off.

"So we _accidentally_ mixed some of this funky smelling stuff..." Gazzy said innocently.

"With this _other_ funky smelling stuff..." Iggy added, not quite as innocent looking.

"And the class went BOOM!" He animated it with his hands.

"And then the sprinklers came off, getting all our homework and classwork and test wet!" Iggy exclaimed.

"So now, we don't have any homework for science!" Gazzy finished.

"But we also have a couple of lunch detentions..." Iggy added, too happily for the topic of conversation.

"That doesn't matter though. 'Cause screw the detention passes!" they chorused.

By the time their story was finished being told, we had arrived at the entrance of our neighborhood. The only thing was, our culd-a-sac, which everyone's house circled upon was at the back of the area, so we had a little while to walk more.

Angel and Nudge had their own story to be expressed apparently as well, from the way they were bouncing up and down on their toes.

"We had Art, right? And PE of course, but Art was so hilarious, especially since Lissa was there," Angel blurted.

"Yeah, and so she took one long look at us before her face turned totally red." Shortest. Sentence. Ever. Considering this was Nudge. At the mention of Lissa's name, I looked over towards Max, who was scowling at the ground. _What did the ground ever do to her?_

"Anyways, we decided to sit right dab-smack next to her, just to see what she'd do, and her face turned really alarmed."

"So in the middle of class, she gathered all her crap, and moved it to the other side of the room, and kicked James out of his chair, before plopping down on it."

"And all the while, she was muttering something that sounded vaguely like, '_Stupid Fang. Stupid Max. Stupid all of them that I don't know what their names are. They better watch their backs, 'cause I'm gonna send them through a boat load of hell...'_." Angel and Nudge are really starting to creep me out, with all the finishing the sentences, and what not.

"What did you do to make her so mad?" Angel asked curiously.

"Yeah, _mon_, what'd ya to to get her off our backs, _mon_?" Iggy wondered in a fail of a Jamaican accent.

All eyes were on me, and even if they were all my friends - almost _family _- I hated all the attention. God, even _Max_ had looked up from the ground to stare at me.

"She grabbed onto me, so I led her down the hallway..." everyone's faces looked surprised, "And took her to the nurses office. I thought she had to get problems fixed, but she wanted to make-out or something. So I ditched her and left."

Iggy wolf-whistled. "Playing hard to get, are ya?" he said in a total Valley-girl accent, causing the whole group to laugh - or chuckle in my case. _Iggy and his accents..._

The culd-a-sac was in front of our eyes now, so we split off to our separate house, with a call of, "BYE!", a wave of the hand, or a nod of the head.

I had just entered my black bedroom, when a piercing scream reached my ears.

"TOTAL'S MISSING!"

Angel.

And _Total_, her Scottish Terrier dog.


	5. Total

**Summary: **Lissa Thomas; Fang's Red-headed Wonder, according to Max. Fang tries to explain to Max how his wonder isn't a red head. She's a blonde, sun streaked wonder. In fact, she's right in front of him, and doesn't even realize it, due to her consistent grumbling. Fang's POV. FAX, AU, AH! Language and sexual references.

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p><strong><em>PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER FOUR:<em>**

The cul-de-sac was in front of our eyes now, so we split off to our separate house, with a call of, "BYE!", a wave of the hand, or a nod of the head.

I had just entered my black bedroom, when a piercing scream reached my ears.

"TOTAL'S MISSING!"

Angel.

And _Total_, her Scottish Terrier dog.

* * *

><p><strong>~.* Chapter Four: Total *.~<strong>

_In which Total, the dog, causes total chaos, and total revenge_

* * *

><p>Although Angel is in fact a sixteen year old high schooler, she treats her dog, Total, as a little girl would treat her favorite doll.<p>

The entire Flock had given Total to Angel, for her sixteenth birthday. He was black, scrawny, and small in that time, because we had saved him from the pound, and Valencia, Max's mom had nursed him back to health.

When she received Total on her birthday, Angel's face lit up, as bright as the candles adorned on her angelic looking birthday cake. She had immediately taken to loving Total, and cared for him with all her might.

What used to be a raggedy, bone-thin dog, with a mangled up coat was now large, but not fat, and powerful, displaying sleek black fur, as if he had wings to show off. And now that he's missing, Angel was most likely hyperventilating.

I rushed out of my house, not caring to close the door behind me, as I sprinted across the street to the Wells' household, as did Max, Iggy, and Nudge. They all seemed to be in the middle of something, as Iggy had flour on his face and hands, Nudge had curlers in her hair, and Max was in a sports bra and spandex.

Hold up... Max in a _sports bra _and _spandex_?

**_Fang! Don't be a pervert! _**the sensible side of me scolded, as the other side...

_Max has super long, and _tan_, legs... Oh god..._

**_Snap out of it Fang! _**an inner me cried. I shook my head, clearing the... hormonal thoughts, and finished crossing the street to their house.

If you had crammed yourself, along with us, in Angel's petite home, then you would've seen Angel's face, red and puffy, tears streaming down her high cheek bones. Gazzy was comforting her, seeing both their parents were still working.

"It's alright..." Gazzy murmured, in a soothing voice. "We'll all help to find him. Surely we will..." he said, giving us a pointed look, which we all immediately agreed to.

"Yeah, of course!"

"We'll find him, don't worry!"

"Everything's okay Angel. We're going to find him, and then everything'll be back to normal," Max said, calmly.

They looked at me, and I nodded my head. Everyone groaned in annoyance, causing Angel to giggle slightly, as I masked a smile with a smirk.

"What are we waiting for?" Max wondered. _Such a leader..._

"Total-Search-Squad... BREAK! Let's move it!" Iggy shouted, as me, Max, Iggy, and Nudge left the house, in search of Total.

...

The search took... About seven minutes flat. We had decided to search our area of the neighborhood first, incase he ran away, or broke out to visit Nudge's dog, Akila.

Turns out he was in Gazzy and Angel's _backyard_. He was attached to their fence by his leash, and behind a bush that was a little bit _shorter_ than him. Obviously, he didn't get 'stuck' there, because how could his leash _magically_ hook around the edge of the fence?

That, and on Total's well tamed mat of fur, was the one smell I will never forget. Not because it was a pleasant aroma. But because it smelled of Lissa.

_Was this her "revenge" she was plotting? To kidnap Total, and hide him in their freaking_ backyard_? She must be denser than I thought. Especially because it smelled like she sprayed even _more_ perfume on. _Max seemed to think so too. Because after we returned Total safely in the care of Angel, she burst out into guffaws of laughter.

"Is... Lissa... Stupider... Than... We... Thought?" she cried, in between bursts of laughter. Iggy and Nudge had joined in as well, long before she had even said "Lissa".

Angel came out, wondering what all the laughing was about. She was cuddling Total in her arms, in a protective gesture. When she heard Lissa's name, she stopped abruptly.

"_Lissa_ did this?" she hissed menacingly, not fitting her description of her name. "_She's_ the one who tried to kidnap Total?" she snapped, trying to get us to meet her eyes.

Nudge broke first. "Yeah, it was Lissa... But she's so mentally handicapped that we found him in less than ten minutes, right? And he was hiding behind a bush, not hurt at all, or _anything_, so that's a plus too...? I know we all hate Lissa -"

"Except," cough, "Fang!" Iggy muttered jokingly, as I shot him a glare.

"- but we wouldn't want you to, you know, uh... _murder_ her! Well maybe not that, but we wouldn't want you to go to jail, or get expelled, or go to juvie. You could probably bribe your way out through talking, but then you'd be put back in. The point is, Total's safe and sound, and that's all that matters!" Wow. For the amount of words Nudge just said, she stuck to the topic pretty well. For her, at least.

But Angel wasn't moved by Nudge's ramble.

"It wasn't just the fact that she hid Total. It was the scare that was the problem. The... The scare that I had lost h-him..." her voice began cracking, and Angel started sniffling.

After a few moments, she regained control of herself, and looked at every single one of us, dead in the eye.

"I don't care if you guys are going to help or not, but I'm getting revenge back on Lissa. She will pay for this." Angel's voice was as cold as steel - enough to challenge Max when she's pissed - and her face was grim, and tear-stained. Still looking at all of us, we nodded in agreement that we'd help Angel in her revenge against Lissa. It was a unanimous vote. Lissa is going down.

...

I spent the night wondering about multiple things:

1. Max

2. Angel's revenge on Lissa

3. Max

4. Max

5. Narwhals... _How the hell did that get there?_

I couldn't understand why Max had agreed to go on a date with Sam. Like I said, he's a douche-bag. But if he makes Max... _happy_, I'm going to have to respect him. Not because I want to, but for Max.

But if he hurts Max in the _slightest_ way, I don't know if I'll be able to control myself. Of course, then, Max and Sam would be no more, but I'd probably give permanent damage to Sam, which I'd be punished for.

_Why is Max so oblivious? _I thought, before my body finally began to rest, and I fell asleep.


	6. Hate

**Summary: **Lissa Thomas; Fang's Red-headed Wonder, according to Max. Fang tries to explain to Max how his wonder isn't a red head. She's a blonde, sun streaked wonder. In fact, she's right in front of him, and doesn't even realize it, due to her consistent grumbling. Fang's POV. FAX, AU, AH! Language and sexual references.

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p><strong><em>PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER FIVE<em>**

I couldn't understand why Max had agreed to go on a date with Sam. Like I said, he's a douche-bag. But if he makes Max... _happy_, I'm going to have to respect him. Not because I want to, but for Max.

But if he hurts Max in the _slightest_ way, I don't know if I'll be able to control myself. Of course, then, Max and Sam would be no more, but I'd probably give permanent damage to Sam, which I'd be punished for.

_Why is Max so oblivious? _I thought, before my body finally began to rest, and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~.* Chapter Six: Hate *.~<strong>

_In which Fang expresses his deep feelings of hatred for Lissa, Sam, and Old Ms. Frazier_

* * *

><p>Have I mentioned how much I hate school?<p>

No?

Well I do.

Especially fourth period - creative writing. It was the one class I didn't have with Max, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, or even J.J.! In fact, I had it with my least favorite people. Lissa Thomas, and Sam Cabrett.

_Idiot Number 1_. And _Idiot Number 2_.

And now, Ms. Frazier.

I didn't really mind her before today. She was old - maybe around her 70's - had a pasty, wrinkly face, white, thinning hair, pale, blue eyes that looked dull. No one every paid any attention to her, and never gave Ms. Frazier any crap. Well, most of the time. The only person who _never_ messed around at least _once_ with Ms. Lucille Frazier, was... You guessed it, _Sam Cabrett_. Aka _Idiot Number 2_.

He was named the teacher's pet because of that, and the fact Ms. Frazier's boring blue eyes seemed to sparkle when she discussed writing with her favorite student. She dubbed him as that, way before I knew he had a hopeless love for Max. Way before I knew his name. Way before _Max_ knew his name.

Sam had been sitting in the front row, in front of Ms. Frazier's desk, before moving to his partner's area; _mine_. Lissa was sitting far away from me, no doubt scared shitless from the glares we all gave her for Angel's sake. And now, she too, was sitting next to me, in the back of the room.

Ms. Frazier has the worst talent for choosing partners.

_"Okay class," Ms. Frazier had said, in her haggered, yet annoying sweet and demanding voice. "Today, you will be working in groups of three to create a script for a play, that you will perform. Since y'all have drama, it will be a creative writing grade, _and_ a drama grade, as Miss Caroline had agreed."_

_I rolled my eyes. No doubt she's choosing for us._

_"So I am choosing your partners!" she said excitedly - as she could without breaking into a cough. I knew it. "Okay, Sam-dear, you'll be group number one! Erm... You, over there, the girl who's head's on fire," Lissa, "You're in Sam's group. And the last person..." Her eyes scanned the room, before landing on me. _Shit_. "The emo boy in the back." And then she continued droning out the other groups._

Lucky me. I'm with Lissa and Sam. And, I was called emo.

Just because my entire wardrobe consists of black, one way or another, does not mean I'm emo! Do you see these perfectly scarless wrists? Does it look like I cut myself?**(Not saying all emo people cut themselves...)**

It's like saying because that dude wears pink, he's gay. Not always true.

So now I'm stuck with two people I despise, in a class that has the teacher I don't like at the moment. But Sam's doing the work, so at least there was _one_ good thing out of this arrangement.

Lissa's stuck between trying to glare at me, and flirting. I'd rather have her glare, because it has no effect what-so-ever. She looks like someone who can't see, and has to squint their eyes and nose, while holding the paper a centimeter from their chin, just so they can read what's on it. Believe me, you _don't_ want to see it.

Sam, on the other hand, doesn't know I freaking hate him, and tries to be "tight" with me. WTF? Who the hell says "tight"? The reason for this theory, is because he keeps punching my shoulder in a "friendly" but annoying way, and saying words like, "dude", "bro", and "man". Next time he punches me like that, I'm going to grab his arm, and snap it. Besides, why would you say "bro" when you can say "broski"? Exactly my point.

"Hey Fang!" Lissa chirps. _Oh great, back to flirty mode_.

I close my eyes and try to picture a place away from Lissa, and somewhere with Max. Lissa giggles, thinking I closed my eyes because of something perverted that had to do with her.

"I can make your dream come true, you know..." she whispered in my ear, running her hand down my biceps._ Ugh. Does she really think I'm thinking of her nude, and in bed? What a psycho._

I don't say anything, consistently repeating, _Do not kill Lissa, do not kill Lissa._ I do _not_ want to be put on the wanted for murder list. Again, Lissa takes this silence the wrong way, and she giggles maniacally, practically shoving her abnormally large breasts in my face.

_Disturbing._ That's one of the many derogatory words that could be used to describe Lissa. Along with _Freak, Bitch, Slut, Psycho, Stupid, Idiot..._

I push Lissa away, quite forcefully, and she begins to do what she thinks is pouting. Sighing, I say, "Lissa, didn't the doctor fix your allergic reaction to whatever it is that makes your lips swell?" Her face becomes so confused, it's hilarious enough to make me begin cracking up. Not that I did. I have way more self control over simplicit things like that.

A new glint lights in her wide green eyes, she is over come with giddiness that causes her to slam her chapped lips onto mine. _I said you need a doctor! Not to frickin' kiss me._

I try to detangle her stick-thin arms from their tight grasp around my neck, but she clings harder to my hair, to the point where it may fall out of the roots. She forces her slimy tongue into my mouth, letting it roam all over it, as she presses herself to me as hard as she could from across the desk.

I desperately try to get someone to restrain her, and keep her away from me, but I can't make a sound, from a tongue being stuck down my throat. Sam and the students are into their work, not noticing my struggle - or not caring - and Ms. Frazier is on her laptop, most likely playing _Solitare_.

Her hands slither down my body, and now I'm supporting her entire weight, which is surprisingly a lot. Heavier than Max, at least. She's not holding on to me anymore, and so I push her off, not so gently. She ends up sprawled on the floor, me towering over her. Everyone is looking at me, but I don't care anymore. The only thing I care about right now, is that Lissa's off of me, and her tongue is out of my throat.

_Now where's the mouth-wash?_

I glance casually around the classroom, and Ms. Frazier isn't paying any attention to the actions of the class, eyes glued to the computer screen. However, most of the class just observed Lissa attempting to molest me, whilst Sam is still working intently. _I better get a good grade, if he's been working _that_ hard._

But I fail to notice the iPhone that's being toyed around in his hands.


	7. The Video

**Summary: **Lissa Thomas; Fang's Red-headed Wonder, according to Max. Fang tries to explain to Max how his wonder isn't a red head. She's a blonde, sun streaked wonder. In fact, she's right in front of him, and doesn't even realize it, due to her consistent grumbling. Fang's POV. FAX, AU, AH! Language and sexual references.

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p><strong><em>PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER SIX<em>**

I desperately try to get someone to restrain her, and keep her away from me, but I can't make a sound, from a tongue being stuck down my throat. Sam and the students are into their work, not noticing my struggle - or not caring - and Ms. Frazier is on her laptop, most likely playing _Solitare_.

Her hands slither down my body, and now I'm supporting her entire weight, which is surprisingly a lot. Heavier than Max, at least. She's not holding on to me anymore, and so I push her off, not so gently. She ends up sprawled on the floor, me towering over her. Everyone is looking at me, but I don't care anymore. The only thing I care about right now, is that Lissa's off of me, and her tongue is out of my throat.

_Now where's the mouth-wash?_

I glance casually around the classroom, and Ms. Frazier isn't paying any attention to the actions of the class, eyes glued to the computer screen. However, most of the class just observed Lissa attempting to molest me, whilst Sam is still working intently. _I better get a good grade, if he's been working _that_ hard._

But I fail to notice the iPhone that's being toyed around in his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>~.* Chapter Seven The Video *.~<strong>

_In which Fang nearly loses his temper, and shits his pants. What for? The video_

* * *

><p><em>BUZZ BUZZ.<em>

A new text message... From Max. _What is that girl up to?_

_BUZZ BUZZ._

Another message. From Iggy.

_BUZZ BUZZ._

ANOTHER text, this time from Nudge.

_BUZZ BUZZ_.

Gazzy.

_BUZZ BUZZ._

Angel. _These are really getting annoying..._

_FINALLY! Wait for it... NO MORE MESS -_

_BUZZ BUZZ._

J.J.

J.J's message:

**_I thought you HATED Lissa. Not love to make out w/ her!_**

Angel's message:

**_Fang! Gross! Why?_**

Gazzy's message:

**_Ew. What the heck man? 'Da hell?_**

Nudge's Message:

_**WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY? Go brush your teeth and argh!**_

Iggy's message:

**_What the hell broski? Why in the name of _****me****_ would you make out with Lissa. Lissa, of ALL people?_**

Max's message:

**_WTF? Man-whore._**

Ahh... Shit. Someone recorded her trying to molest me, and sent it to everyone. I groaned, and texted the one person that wouldn't go off on me.

_Ange, I swear, I would NEVER do that esp because of what she did to Total. Who sent that pic/vid? They completely forgot the part after that where I shoved her to the ground!_

Five angry seconds later.

_BUZZ BUZZ._

**_Uhm... IDK, but here's the message they sent... I'll fwd to you..._**

_BUZZ BUZZ._

I watched in horror as the video played Lissa pressed up against me, tongue in my mouth. It was the wrong moment - when she had finally released my poor hair from the clutches of her nails, but stopped right before I pushed her off and to the ground. I think I almost shit my pants by the grotesque sight of it.

_They completely forgot the part after that where I shoved her to the ground! _I complained to Angel, via text messaging.

**_LOL I wish I was there... Heres the #: (***) ***-***_**

The moment my phone vibrated, signaling a text message, I plugged in the number Angel sent me, and pressed call. I hid my phone in my lap, scanning the expressions of my classmates. No one made any gesture to reach for their buzzing phone.

I tried again.

No pick up.

And again.

When finally, someone took notice of their phone, causing me to abruptedly hang up.

It wasn't just _someone_; it was Sam. I watched his face, as he looked at the call number, shrugged, and slid his iPhone into his back pocket once again, before resuming the project he was supposedly working on.

_That... _I grumbled angrily in my head, trying to figure out the worst possible word I could call him. I would say "bitch" but that was more of a girl thing.

_That... _I screamed the other profanities as loud as I could in my head.

The class became even more silent from it's previous volume. Ms. Frazier glared over at me, finally tearing her eyes from the screen.

"What did you just say?" she said voice as icy as she could muster, which really wasn't much.

"Flunking blast mole...?" I tried weakly, as my classmates erupted into quite synchronized eye rolls and chuckles.

"Because?" Ms. Frazier urged me on, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Because I have a mole thing that's flunking deeper and deeper into my skin, that I want to get blasted out," I dead-panned, staring directly at her. She looked at me oddly, before her expression turned to worry.

"Oh deary me..." she exclaimed, "I'll write you a pass to the nurse's office; you may be getting _Malignant Melanoma_, which is the worst type of skin cancer there is!" Then, Ms. Frazier proceeded to write me a pass to get out of fourth period.

The entire class groaned at what she had said, for it was obvious that I _hadn't_ said "flunking blast mole" or that I had skin cancer.

I shrugged, walking to the front of the classroom to receive my pass, before strolling out the door, saluting to my fellow classmates.

Definitely not 'me'. But it was a form of entertainment in that horrible class.


	8. Clingy, Stalkerish Brigid

**Summary: **Lissa Thomas; Fang's Red-headed Wonder, according to Max. Fang tries to explain to Max how his wonder isn't a red head. She's a blonde, sun streaked wonder. In fact, she's right in front of him, and doesn't even realize it, due to her consistent grumbling. Fang's POV. FAX, AU, AH! Language and sexual references.

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p><strong><em>PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER SEVEN:<em>**

"Because I have a mole thing that's flunking deeper and deeper into my skin, that I want to get blasted out," I dead-panned, staring directly at her. She looked at me oddly, before her expression turned to worry.

"Oh deary me..." she exclaimed, "I'll write you a pass to the nurse's office; you may be getting _Malignant Melanoma_, which is the worst type of skin cancer there is!" Then, Ms. Frazier proceeded to write me a pass to get out of fourth period.

The entire class groaned at what she had said, for it was obvious that I _hadn't_ said "flunking blast mole" or that I had skin cancer.

I shrugged, walking to the front of the classroom to receive my pass, before strolling out the door, saluting to my fellow classmates.

Definitely not 'me'. But it was a form of entertainment in that horrible class.

* * *

><p><strong>~.* Chapter Eight: Clingy, Stalkerish Brigid *.~<strong>

_In which Fang meets Brigid_

* * *

><p>I obviously didn't have "Malignant Melanoma" or whatever it was called. My skin was perfectly fine. But I did have a free pass for the last twenty minutes.<p>

I strolled the halls, which were empty, stopping by my locker. A couple lockers down, was a petite girl, with long, flaming red hair. _What was she doing at her lockers so early? I know _she_ doesn't have a pass to the nurses office_.

"Hey," I said to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Brigid," she introduced herself, holding out a hand for me to shake, while dropping two textbooks in the process.

"Crap..." Brigid murmured, bending down to pick up the books, but I had gotten them first. She smiled at me, and placed them back in her locker.

Now that I look at her up close, Brigid was pretty, but no where near Max's level. She had straight, ginger hair that was pulled back from her face in a braid that hung on the side, exposing her brown eyes. They were dull, unlike Max's, yet they seemed to have life in them, like and eagerness to learn. She wore a white, laced t-shirt, and a blue skirt, along with blue flats.

"Hello?" she called, waving her hand in my face.

"Huh?" I muttered, startled, looking Brigid in the eyes. She blushed under my gaze, saying,

"I was just wondering what you name was..."

"Nicholas D'ante. I go by F – Nick." I didn't know her very well, so why have her call me something I only by from my friends?

"Fnick, eh?" Brigid laughed. "Okay then Fnick, what are you doing out here?"

"It's – Nurse." Her teasing stopped immediately, and concern spread across her pale, unblemished face.

"Oh, are you alright? I shouldn't keep you waiting..."

"No, Frazier thought I had some type of skin cancer... So she sent me to the nurse."

"What made her think you had skin cancer?" Brigid was really starting to pester me with all these questions, but I kept the annoyance from showing in my eyes.

"I said 'Fucking Asshole' accidentally out loud, and she heard. So then, I told her it was 'Flunking blast mole' and that I had this mole that was going deeper into my skin. She said I had Malignant Melanoma and that I should go see the nurse."

_CAN SHE NOT SEE I DON'T TALK MUCH? ESPECIALLY TO STRANGERS?_

"Oh, haha, okay. Yeah, I completely understand. Malignant Melanoma is the worst type of skin cancer, because it starts in the pigment cells, and metasizes extremely fast, going deeper and outward. Melanoma means _tumor of blackness, usually malignant_, because it appears on the skin in black or dark brown patches."

I nodded. _TMI girl, I don't even _have_ skin cancer! _"I should go..." I said, stepping away from her. Brigid's eyes shot wide open.

"Aren't you going to ask about me?" _Do I look like a stalker to you?_

I shook my head no.

She pretended to ignore that, and grabbed my arm, telling me about her.

"Well, my name is Brigid Dwyer. I'm fifteen years old, but in your grade because I skipped one. I've been home schooled up until now, and today is my first day. That's why I'm out here so early, because the teacher let me out to find my locker, and next class.

"My dad's in the military, so we never see him, and my mom works at home. I was taught by my neighbor, who was a professor at the nearby college, and he helped me be smarter than my everyone else in my grade.

"I've had one boyfriend when I was eight, and I swore that I would marry him. He was ten. Since I haven't had any other boyfriends since then, I've never hooked-up with anyone, not even in a one-night stand!

"Now. Answer my questions, and tell me about yourself." Her nails gripped my arm, driving them into the skin. _Lissa first, and now Brigid?_

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Have any siblings?"

"No."

"What are your grades?"

"A's and B's."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Ever _had_ a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Ever had sex?"

"..."

"Answer me Nick!"

"No."

"What's your type of girl?" She stepped closer.

"..."

"Nick..." Brigid warned.

"Smart, funny, kind, loyal to her friends and family, protective of them, dramatic, athletic, not afraid to be herself, brown eyes that sparkle..." _Everything Max is_.

Brigid's mood brightened considerably. "I knew you loved me!" she squealed, and jumped at me, right when the bell rang, and students poured into the hallways. I side-stepped her pounce – so she fell on top of a different kid – and walked down the halls to the lunch room.

"No!" I called behind my back. "It's not you." _It's Max._

I continued down the halls at a quick pace, thinking about the last twenty minutes.

Brigid had seemed okay at first, fairly cool in fact. Then, she became stalker-ish, and clingy, like Lissa. I shivered, not on purpose.

_What would Lissa _and_ Brigid be like?_

I ignored that last comment, and headed towards the lunch room. As I entered the double doors, and headed towards the Flock, I tried to regain control of my horrified face.

Approaching the table, I saw everyone sitting there. Even Max, and she _wasn't_ with that wiener Sam.

Max turned around, and looked at me, her eyes turning cold and fierce.

"You!" she spat venomously. "Get out of my sight!" Everyone else looked at me, with half-sympathetic faces, eyes telling me to leave. There wasn't anything I could do.

So I left. _How am I supposed to win Max over now?_


	9. The Other Side of Brigid

**Summary: **Lissa Thomas; Fang's Red-headed Wonder, according to Max. Fang tries to explain to Max how his wonder isn't a red head. She's a blonde, sun streaked wonder. In fact, she's right in front of him, and doesn't even realize it, due to her consistent grumbling. Fang's POV. FAX, AU, AH! Language and sexual references.

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p><strong><em>PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER EIGHT:<em>**

Brigid had seemed okay at first, fairly cool in fact. Then, she became stalker-ish, and clingy, like Lissa. I shivered, not on purpose.

_What would Lissa _and_ Brigid be like?_

I ignored that last comment, and headed towards the lunch room. As I entered the double doors, and headed towards the Flock, I tried to regain control of my horrified face.

Approaching the table, I saw everyone sitting there. Even Max, and she _wasn't_ with that wiener Sam.

Max turned around, and looked at me, her eyes turning cold and fierce.

"You!" she spat venomously. "Get out of my sight!" Everyone else looked at me, with half-sympathetic faces, eyes telling me to leave. There wasn't anything I could do.

So I left. _How am I supposed to win Max over now?_

* * *

><p><strong>~.* Chapter Eight: The Other Side of Brigid *.~<strong>

_In which Fang learns more about Brigid, this time, by choice_

* * *

><p>Back out in the hallway, I saw Brigid at her locker again. I paused mid-step, to turn the other way, when she saw me.<p>

"Nick!" she cried, rushing on her flats to where I was. I tried to move, but I was cornered. Her brown eyes were close to tears, as she slowed her pace, lessening the distance between us. I closed my eyes for a second, before calming down, and facing her.

"I'm sorry," she blurted. _This is weird... Usually girls like Lissa don't realize when they did something wrong like that... _"Like I said before, well, this is my first year in a public school. And I didn't really have any friends because I was tutored at home. You were the first person who actually talked to me, so I kind of well..." she tucked a loose strand of her red hair behind her ear. "I kind of went berserk." Looking up at me sheepishly, she continued talking, backing up some so I wouldn't be in a corner.

I nodded, showing that I was listening. "And it doesn't help that I've been diagnosed bipolar..." Ah, so that's the sudden mood changes.

"Oh."

"You probably think I'm like a whiny spoiled brat," she said, staring directly at me, eyes beckoning me to disagree. She looked deeply into my eyes, trying to read the emotion that wasn't there.

Brigid sighed, going back down to her normal height – she was on her tiptoes – rubbing her temples with her fore-fingers. A fire seemed to light in her eyes.

"So... If it wasn't me, who was your 'type', who was it?" she wondered, stepping closer to me. I raised an eyebrow, and she backed off, blushing.

"Sorry..." she said, looking down. "I'm nosy as hell." Despite the... whatever that was lingering in the air, I chuckled.

"You'll meet her soon. She's kind of PO'd at me right now..." I explained, walking down the hall. Brigid scurried towards me, glad she got an answer and that I didn't blow her off.

I sure as hell wasn't going to go back in the lunch room, and have Max freak out again, so I headed out to the courtyard, Brigid following me silently.

Out in the cool breeze of air, I felt less tension inside me, and more relaxed. I had to think of a way to prove to Max that what she thought she saw from that picture wasn't the truth.

How?

I slumped against a large sycamore tree towards the back, sliding down the trunk, until my knees were pressed up against my chest. Brigid reciprocated my position, only her knees were tucked to the side, under her skirt.

We just sat there, gusts of wind shooting through the leaves. I leaned my head on the tree, trying to think.

"I have a brother, you know..." Brigid stated randomly, picking on the leaves that had fallen, as the trees were beginning to change colors. I looked at her in surprise. I didn't think she did. Wouldn't of guessed either.

"He's eighteen. Doesn't live with us though. Left the crazy family as soon as he could. So he's more... normal and social than me."

"What's his name?" I wondered. There was a possibility that I might know him, if he's more... Normal... than Brigid here.

"Dylan. Dylan Gunther-Hagen. He took dad's last name. Doesn't act like me, doesn't look like me. Doesn't even have the same freaking last name! It's like he hates us, and is trying to get rid of our family, like we _aren't_ related!" she spewed out angrily. "And he may seem nice, but when you _really_ get to know him... He's not so great anymore."

_Dylan Gunther-Hagen... Hmm..._

"What's he look like? I may know him."

"He's about as tall as you, and he had turquoise eyes, with sandy blonde hair."

_Gunther-Hagen. Gunther-Hagen. Dylan. Dylan Gunther-Hagen... Nope, don't know him._

"I don't think I know him. I know a Dylan from a surf-camp over summer. But not sure about the G-H part..." I told Brigid honestly.

She rummaged through her purse, and pulled out a blue wallet. Shuffling through cash, receipts, cards, and photos, she pulled one out and handed it to me.

Well, this was Dylan. Dylan Gunther-Hagen now, I suppose. "That's him."

"Yeah, he's been surfing a ton. But his 'surfer styled hair' isn't from surfing. It's fake," Brigid added with a whisper.

What a fake. He should meet Lissa.

"He seemed okay," I told her.

"That's what they _all_ say..." she muttered bitterly, not catching the innuendo she said. "Trust me, I had to grow up with him. Give it a month or two, and you'll see what I mean."

I nodded in response, as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Kids would be crossing the courtyard to head to their other classes. I picked myself off the ground, dusting my pants off, and grabbing my bag.

Students began pouring in, as I offered a hand to Brigid. She took it gratefully, and allowed me to help her up. When I turned around, there was Max.

She glared at me, tossing her blonde, streaked hair over her shoulder – not in the preppy way, but to get it out of her face – before walking to her next class. Flicking me off in the process.

I watched Max cross the yard, and walk into Building Three, her bag slung over one shoulder.

When she entered the building, I looked away, turning back to Brigid. She looked at me in awe.

"So _that's_ her. What's her name?"

"Max."

"Suits her." Brigid shot a wink my way. "Good choice," before she walked off to _her_ next class.

_What the hell was that?_ I thought, before taking the walkway Max took to get to english.


	10. A PO'd Max

**Summary: **Lissa Thomas; Fang's Red-headed Wonder, according to Max. Fang tries to explain to Max how his wonder isn't a red head. She's a blonde, sun streaked wonder. In fact, she's right in front of him, and doesn't even realize it, due to her consistent grumbling. Fang's POV. FAX, AU, AH! Language and sexual references.

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p><strong><em>PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER NINE:<em>**

She glared at me, tossing her blonde, streaked hair over her shoulder – not in the preppy way, but to get it out of her face – before walking to her next class. Flicking me off in the process.

I watched Max cross the yard, and walk into Building Three, her bag slung over one shoulder.

When she entered the building, I looked away, turning back to Brigid. She looked at me in awe.

"So _that's_ her. What's her name?"

"Max."

"Suits her." Brigid shot a wink my way. "Good choice," before she walked off to _her_ next class.

_What the hell was that?_ I thought, before taking the walkway Max took to get to english.

* * *

><p><strong>~.* Chapter Ten: A PO'd Max *.~<strong>

_In which Fang learns the results of pissing Max off to no end_

* * *

><p>I'm nervous as hell. On the inside of course. The exterior Fang was as chill as a cucumber. Which really isn't that 'chill' if you think about it. I would say my hands were sweating like crazy, but they weren't, since that wouldn't be a relaxed outer-me. So my intestines were perspiring.<p>

_Fuck._

Even when I asked Danielle out back in eighth grade I wasn't this nervous. Part of it was because I hadn't found my love for Max. The other was because I knew she wouldn't turn me down.

Although this isn't a relationship problem like that, it's still a relationship problem. This is serious. Critical. Life or death. (Dammit. I'm becoming like an Iggy-pudding. Soft, dramatic, and Iggy.) I might just lose my friendship with Max. Which I'm not willing to risk, even if she never realizes her complete adoration of me. _Uh... _That _is why I don't talk out loud much._

So when I walked into english class, just a second before the bell, you could probably imagine the tension between Max's glare, and my impassive face. (There was a lot).

As she scowled at me – and I stood in front of the classroom – I took in where she was sitting.

Far away from Sam. She was actually in a back corner by J.J., Angel, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy, in comparison to Sam, who was sitting in the front. That didn't stop him from glancing back at Max every few seconds or so. _What an idiot._

There was a cough from beside me; Mr. Betancourt was sitting on his chair, and eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Welcome to class Fang. We're so glad you could make it!" he said sardonically. Not as smart-alecky like Max, but close. _Who knew he had it in him?_

I still stood there. "You know, you can find a seat now..." Mr. Betancourt said. I nodded in response, and took the only open seat in the classroom. The one by Max.

As I walked towards the back of the class, Sam stuck his foot out in the aisle-way, trying to trip me and make a fool out of myself. I nimbly stepped over it, trying hard not to feel like a ballerina on my toes, causing him to attempt to glare at me.

I shrugged it off, my face nonchalant as I sat down next to J.J.. She looked at me for a long second, disappointment flitting across her face for a moment, before she gave a small smile, and turning to continue listening to Mr. Betancourt's lecture.

It was odd, having her be disappointed in me – usually it's my mom and dad, if they are _ever_ disappoint – but it was better than the death glares I could feel on the back of my head. Of course it was coming from Max.

Half of english went by, Max scowling into my brain, and when Mr. Betancourt's lesson finally finished, and we were sent to work, I turned around. "What. Do. You. Want," I hissed, my teeth gritted together. Usually I'm never this mad – or at least I don't show it – so when the others heard, their eyes widened and they turned away to mind their own business.

Max's eyes looked surprised by my tone, but she kept her glare up. "Doesn't someone's face have to be sucked off by a certain slut?" she whispered furiously as to not draw attention.

"It's better than having to kiss you," I shot back, regretting my words only the tiniest bit, while trying to get the taste of Lissa out of my mind. Her left eye twitched, the normal warm color now a dark brown. "And it's not _me_ who's been staring at someone the entire class period."

"How would you know! Besides, glaring is _not_ staring! And I was trying to carve something in your head, dipshit."

"What? 'Max and Fang Forever'? Not gonna happen, babe," I retorted, knowing those words would come back to haunt me. She snorted.

"No. It was something actually along the lines of 'Man-whore'."

"At least I _am_ a man." Max's eyebrow raised in question.

"Oh really? What's that supposed to mean?" I gestured to her chest.

"This. Is this what you call boobs?" I scoffed, trying not to be embarrassed, since her... rack... really wasn't small. Max's cheeks flamed – whether it was out of fury, or embarrassment, I will never know.

Her hand shot out and slapped me, causing everyone in Mr. Betancourt's fifth period english class to turn and see the havoc in the back. My cheek was stinging red, and Max looked so angry, to the point of murderous.

"Is there a problem? Max? Fang?" Mr. Betancourt called from the front of the room. Neither of us answered, not being strong enough to trust our voices. "Well... If you need to go outside and talk it out, you're free to..." he added awkwardly, sensing some kind of tension.

I stiffly got out of my chair, and walked out the door. I heard a chair screech against the tile, knowing Max did the same.

The door slammed shut.

And then she exploded... Again? This time, rather than fighting verbally, she did it physically. In the worst place you could ever hit.

So when I was keeled down in pain on the ground, Max stood towering above me. Despite my pain in my groin, I couldn't help but compare Max to a vengeful goddess. Until she roughly pulled me back up so I was standing.

We were eye to eye now – seeing she didn't pull me up all the way, just to her height – and she looked deep into mine. Her teeth were nagging at her bottom lip, as if she was troubled about something. Max looked at me.

The fury-driven fire in her eyes had disappeared, and it was replaced by another, different burning torch. Determination. Confidence.

The move was so sudden I almost fell down. Max had crashed her head to mine, so our lips connected in the middle. It was all that I had imagined – trust me, there are a _lot_of things in my head – when her soft lips reached mine.

The kiss was driven through passion, and it was fierce. I tried to wrap my arms around her waist, but she slapped them away and pulled back, staring into my eyes again. I was pretty sure my cheeks were tinted pink.

Max leaned closer to my ear. "Now tell me that Lissa kissed you like _that_." I didn't have any words to respond. She turned around laughing. "Buh-bye, man-whore," Max called behind her back. "I still hate you, ya' know." And then she sauntered back into the classroom once more.

_Did that _just_ happen? Woah. Just woah._


	11. Terms: Good or Bad?

**Summary:** Lissa Thomas; Fang's Red-headed Wonder, according to Max. Fang tries to explain to Max how his wonder isn't a red head. She's a blonde, sun streaked wonder. In fact, she's right in front of him, and doesn't even realize it, due to her consistent grumbling. Fang's POV. FAX, AU, AH! Language and sexual references.

**Rating:** T

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER TEN:<strong>_

The move was so sudden I almost fell down. Max had crashed her head to mine, so our lips connected in the middle. It was all that I had imagined – trust me, there are a _lot_of things in my head – when her soft lips reached mine.

The kiss was driven through passion, and it was fierce. I tried to wrap my arms around her waist, but she slapped them away and pulled back, staring into my eyes again. I was pretty sure my cheeks were tinted pink.

Max leaned closer to my ear. "Now tell me that Lissa kissed you like _that_." I didn't have any words to respond. She turned around laughing. "Buh-bye, man-whore," Max called behind her back. "I still hate you, ya' know." And then she sauntered back into the classroom once more.

Did that just happen? Woah. Just woah.

* * *

><p><strong>~.* Chapter Eleven: Terms: Good or Bad? *.~<strong>

_In which Fang decides whether he's on good terms with Max, and she figures out her terms with Brigid_

* * *

><p>What does she mean? She practically makes out with me, calls me a man-whore, and then tells me she hates me. Girls are so confusing.<p>

I have to talk to her after class. I have to talk to _Max_. Talk this all out. It seems like everyday, she's getting mad at me. And somehow, by the end of the day, we're back to being friends again.

BRRRIIINGGG!

I shook my head, and looked down at my paper. Mr. Betancourt had been giving a lecture, and where my notes should have been, it was blank. I looked to the side, and saw that Max's paper was the same. _At least I'm not the only one_.

She gathered her binders up, as I did the same, and briskly walked out the door. Is she avoiding me?

I rushed out of the classroom, and hurried to catch up with Max. "Max! _MAX!_" I yelled. I saw her head twitch towards my direction, but she jerked it forward. Okay, so she is avoiding me. My hand reached out and grabbed her elbow.

Max expected it, and she quickly gripped my hand, twisting it so my elbow was locked. Then, she stepped forward with her left foot, grabbed my right shoulder, and twisting me over her leg, so I land hard on the tiled ground on my back.

This all took about three seconds.

But what Max didn't expect was that I'd hold onto her waist, so she fell on top of me onto the ground. Securing the hold tighter, so she couldn't move, I looked her in the eyes. "You're avoiding me."

Max's struggles to get out of my arms paused, and she rolled her eyes. "No dip, Sherlock. I'm just trying to be the first one in class."

"You're angry at me," I began, about to continue with what I had to say. We were still on the ground, as the students hurried to their next class, swerving around us. They probably thought we were extremely hormonal teenagers who couldn't hold in their love for each other, thus making out on the ground as a result. _Self note: Stay away from Nudge more._ "But —"

"Right again —"

"Will you just listen to me?" I interrupted her. "That video, clip, whatever you saw —"

"You really did suck Lissa's face off, didn't you?" Max asked, somewhat sadly and disappointed.

"Yes! No! No! She practically publicly molested me, okay? Sam — don't deny it was him that sent the video — only recorded the part before I pushed her off of me! He's got it in for me or something! Ask Angel, she'll tell you the truth! Ask anyone in the class!" I explained, my words rushing out. _Note to self: REALLY have to stay away from Nudge_. By now, the tardy bell had rung, and we were late for drama class.

As if there wasn't enough drama right now.

Max smirked. "Word count's increased drastically… Are you feeling okay Fang?" I groaned.

"Is that all that went through your pretty little head?" I muttered exasperated. Her eyes widened in surprise and confusement.

"You think I'm pretty?" Swearing inwardly, I told her,

"Stop trying to change the subject," her brown eyes doubting my words. "Did you hear what I said?" I ran a hand through my hair, in which Max took advantage of, as she got up. Holding out a hand to help me to my feet, she looked directly into my eyes for a few minutes of utter silence.

"I'll think about it." She turned on her heel, picked up her stuff, and walked down the hall to class as if nothing had happened.

"Think about what?" I wondered.

"If I'm willing to forgive you again."

…

Apparently she was. Sam arrived at school the next morning bloody and beat-up. Black eyes, bloody nose, red cheeks — the whole lot. I had my suspicions as to who it was, and my theory was confirmed moments later.

Max came walking from the same direction Sam had come from, casually taking a water bottle out of her bag, and washing the blood off her knuckles. She beat him up. I couldn't say I was surprised; it was a typical Max move.

Replacing the water bottle back into her bag, her eyes spotted me, and she smiled.

"Question answered?" I nodded. "Hmph, 'Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent' again, are we?"

I raised an eyebrow. Max's cheeks flushed. "I heard Lissa and her posse call you that in the bathroom…" she muttered, eyes on the ground.

"Why'd you beat him up?"

"He deserved it."

"But _I _wanted to!"

"Don't be a baby," she scolded.

"If I'm a baby, then you're a babe. A hot one, honey," I said wiggling my eyebrows for an extra effect, to see her blush again. It was a success, to say the least.

"Shuddup!" she glared.

"Yes… Babe."

"Don't call me that."

"Yes honey."

"Fang…"

"Yes dear?"

"Fang…"

"Max…"

"Fang…" Her voice reached that warning tone it got when she was about to burst.

"Max…"

"FANG!" Max screamed.

"… That's what she said," I snickered.

"Argh!"

…

"Uh so Max, is our date still on tomorrow?" Sam asked nervously in the hallway. He cleaned the blood up, but he was still bruised. Max glanced at me, before looking incredulously at him.

"Are you fucking serious?" she began. "I thought that was made clear when I beat you up this morning! And here you are, asking me if I'd still go on the date with you tomorrow? Do you not have a brain? — Don't answer that.

"When you hurt my family and friends, you hurt me. When you make fun of them, you make fun of me. When you're mean to them, you're mean to me. And when you lie about them, or to them, you. Lie. To. Me.

"Besides, I never really liked you. You were too clingy." Then, Max grabbed my hand and marched away, ignoring the stares from the crowd that had formed around us._Gotta love Max, gotta love her._

…

"Hi Nick…" Brigid approached me at our lunch table somewhat hesitantly. Her eyes flickered from me to Max. "Um… Can I sit here?" she wondered, looking at me once again.

I glanced at Max. She shrugged nonchalantly. Not a good sign... "Sure, why not."

"Thank you!" Brigid let out a breath she probably hadn't realized she'd been holding, before she plopped down on the seat next to me. Max was on the other side.

"Flock, this is Brigid Dwyer. Brigid, this is the Flock." Nudge looked ready to burst.

"Oh my God! I love your fashion sense! It looks so pretty; that purple sleeveless flowery top with those midnightskinny jeans! It makes your long and skinny legs pop out! And your hair's so pretty unlike Lissa's. Hers looks like a red crayon threw up on her! Can we say _EW_? God, she could be pretty, but her clothing choice and personality totally ruins it! Oh, and I'm Nudge. Well really, it's Moni—" Iggy cut her off.

"Yes, Nudge, I don't think Brigid wants to hear your life story, nor that she'd want to." Nudge pouted a little, but she still had a smile on her face. Brigid's eyes were a little wide, surprised by the motor-mouth we call Nudge. "And I'm Iggy."

"Max," Max said when it was her turn to be introduced.

"Hi Brigid! I'm Angel, and that guy over there," we all looked at Gazzy who's face was practically meshed into his food, "is my sorry excuse for a brother, Gazzy." Gazzy looked up and glared at Angel. She smiled. "Love you Gazzy!"

And then he let it rip. We all were quick to act from his natural explosion, covering our mouths and noses, but Brigid, being a novice didn't. She ended up having a coughing attack, and had to drink a ton of fluid. Gazzy snickered evilly.

"That's why I'm known as Gazzy…" he said not sheepishly at all.

"I'm guessing you have a digestive problem. Flatulence perhaps? It's caused by improper or incomplete digestion of certain foods. For example beans. They have digestive enzymes made specifically to reduce excessive gas, or flatulence…" Brigid trailed off awkwardly.

"Uh… I like to think of my 'digestive problem' as a digestive power. So thanks, but no thank you?" Gazzy said. I waited for Brigid to shoot back some derogatory comment and then apologize, but it never came. She must've caught me looking at her funny, and she cleared her throat.

"Um, I'm bipolar, so if I have random mood swings…" Brigid said. Then, she looked at me, "But I remembered to take my medication today…" I nodded.

"She's a bit... ecentric, but who am I to say anything? And too smart for my liking, but she's alright," Max whispered to me. I smiled a bit. That's always good news; knowing Max won't beat a sort-of friend to pulp today. Good news.

Needless to say, the rest of lunch was a bit awkward.

…

We decided to go to Starbucks after school. Me, Max, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy... and Brigid.

Inside the cafѐ, we order drinks — and pastries in Gazzy and Iggy's case — and sat down at the largest table in the back corner. There was only one guy near us, and he wore a water shirt, with surfer styled blonde hair.

He turned around to throw his trash away, after sticking his phone into his pocket. Glancing at our faces with his turquoise eyes, he started to continue his path to the trash can, but stopped abruptly. He turned back to us.

"Brigid? _Brigid_? Hey! How's my favorite sister been? And… Woah, Nick, how's it been buddy? Haven't heard from you since camp!"


	12. Dylan GuntherHagen

**Summary:** Lissa Thomas; Fang's Red-headed Wonder, according to Max. Fang tries to explain to Max how his wonder isn't a red head. She's a blonde, sun streaked wonder. In fact, she's right in front of him, and doesn't even realize it, due to her consistent grumbling. Fang's POV. FAX, AU, AH! Language and sexual references.

**Rating:** T

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER ELEVEN:<strong>_

We decided to go to Starbucks after school. Me, Max, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy... and Brigid.

Inside the cafe, we order drinks — and pastries in Gazzy and Iggy's case — and sat down at the largest table in the back corner. There was only one guy near us, and he wore a water shirt, with surfer styled blonde hair.

He turned around to throw his trash away, after sticking his phone into his pocket. Glancing at our faces with his turquoise eyes, he started to continue his path to the trash can, but stopped abruptly. He turned back to us.

"Brigid? _Brigid_? Hey! How's my favorite sister been? And… Woah, Nick, how's it been buddy? Haven't heard from you since camp!"

* * *

><p><strong>~.* Chapter Twelve: Dylan Gunther-Hagen *.~<strong>

_In which the Flock and Brigid (re) meet Dylan_

* * *

><p>It was Dylan. Dylan Gunther-Hagen, aka Brigid's older brother who ditched his own supposedly abnormal family. His teeth were as white as I remembered, and he flashed them in our direction. Dylan's arms were spread wide open, as he tried to embrace Brigid in a hug. Brigid would have none of it, and she scrambled away from him. "What's wrong Brigid?" Dylan asked, feigning sadness. "Won't you give your brother a hug?"<p>

She shook her head wildly, red hair flying. "What are you doing here?" she muttered shakily. "Why are you here? Why now?"

Dylan smiled. "I heard my baby sister is in a public school now, and I wanted to congratulate her," he explained, smirking. "And to make sure she wasn't a loner, but it looks like you're doing well."

"Wait... you guys are_ SIBLINGS_?" Iggy wondered absolutely confused. "You guys don't look, act or sound alike, and you even have different last names!"

Both Brigid and Dylan raised an eyebrow, whirling around to face Iggy, arms crossed over their chests. "And? Your point being?" they demanded simultaneously.

"_Oookay,_ that was just plain weird," Iggy concluded, before munching on his half-eaten pastry again. Everyone rolled their eyes at his idiocy."What?" he whined, turning his back on us.

"So Nick, how's life been since I saw you, what, three years ago?" Dylan wondered, facing me. _Oh, I don't know, amazing since I didn't think I'd see you and your butt-face anymore,_ I thought. Instead of saying that aloud, I nodded in response. "Still quiet, I see?" he mused. I shugged, not in the mood to talk. Come to think of it, when am I_ever_ in the mood to talk?

"Order number twenty-four!" the barista shouted from behind the counter. Max walked over to them, and Dylan paid no attention to her. He probably hadn't even noticed Max, as he was too busy annoying his sister.

I watched Max head to the counter, and grab our drinks. She stared at them, just blinking for a moment, before Max turned around, and waved the barista back over.

"I'm so sorry, but I think we ordered a hot-chocolate also," Max explained sheepishly. The barista - her name was Ashley - apologized to her, and quickly made our order. And _no,_ it wasn't mine. It was... Angel's.

When I looked back at the siblings before me, Brigid looked ready to punch Dylan, but too scared to actually throw her fist at his face. "Just... Leave, Dylan..." she hissed. He looked amused, and shook his head.

"You never learn, do you lil' sis?" Dylan mocked. By now, I was clenching my fists, ready to beat him to pulp. He was still as much of an ass as before. "I _always_ get what I want."

There was a little cough from behind us. "Uh, Fang... Here's your hot chocolate," Max said. _Okay, maybe it _was_ mine. Judging isn't nice though!_

Dylan turned to face her, his turquoise-blue eyes brightening. "Well _hello_, darling. Name's Dylan. Dylan Gunther-Hagen. May I ask what this pretty lady's name is?" he asked with a flourish, and wave of his arm. _Who the hell does this guy _think_ he is?_

Max almost snorted, and Dylan raised his eyebrows in half-disgust. "Do I _look_ like the typical 'pretty lady', David?" she asked amused.

"It's Dylan," he replied immediately. "And of course, you're hot," he added with a wink. I glared him down. What does he think Max is? A huge lollipop with the swirly colors? A piece of meat?

She snorted for real this time, and he wrinkled his nose. "You should work on your manners some, dear."

Now, we _all_ burst out laughing; even Brigid. "What manners?" Max asked innocently, as she spit into Dylan's eye.

He waved it off, with a new look in his eye. _Okay, now I don't even _want_ to know what that is._ "I like 'em feisty," he said - wait, he _purred_ - trying to act seductive. All he looked like was a male version of Lissa. Max's eyes stared at Dylan disbelievingly. "Will you go out with me?"

Is this dude for real? He doesn't even know what Max's name is! "Sorry Dave, I don't go out with cling-on's," she said, not looking sorry at all.

"Wait, what was Sam?" Iggy muttered, almost to himself. She glared at Iggy.

"I didn't go out with him. Only said I would. Now shut up," Max hissed. "Anyways, the answer is no, just incase the rejection didn't get to your head yet, Damon. Let's go now, peeps," she said annoyed. As we all walked out the door - Nudge and Angel being surprisingly quiet - Dylan yelled something at us.

"I'll pick you up at eight, babe!" I repeat: Who the hell does he think he is?

"Dymas, I said no! N-O!" Max yelled at him. I turned around to look at his face. He didn't even look slightly hurt.

"It's Dylan, sweetie."

"No _Dylan_, it's Greek," was her retort. "Let's leave this place," Max muttered, not even looking back.


	13. Prometheus

**Summary:** Lissa Thomas; Fang's Red-headed Wonder, according to Max. Fang tries to explain to Max how his wonder isn't a red head. She's a blonde, sun streaked wonder. In fact, she's right in front of him, and doesn't even realize it, due to her consistent grumbling. Fang's POV. FAX, AU, AH! Language and sexual references.

**Rating:** T

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER TWELVE:<strong>_

"I didn't go out with him. Only said I would. Now shut up," Max hissed. "Anyways, the answer is no, just incase the rejection didn't get to your head yet, Damon. Let's go now, peeps," she said annoyed. As we all walked out the door - Nudge and Angel being surprisingly quiet - Dylan yelled something at us.

"I'll pick you up at eight, babe!" I repeat: Who the hell does he think he is?

"Dymas, I said no! N-O!" Max yelled at him. I turned around to look at his face. He didn't even look slightly hurt.

"It's Dylan, sweetie."

"No _Dylan_, it's Greek," was her retort. "Let's leave this place," Max muttered, not even looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>~.* Chapter Thirteen: *.~<strong>

_In which they go to the movies, and Max is... pissed?_

* * *

><p>"Does he even know <em>where<em> to pick you up?" Nudge asked, as soon as we left the café.

"I am _not_ going to go out with that… that dick!" Max fumed, looking apologetically at Brigid. "How do you live with him?"

Brigid shrugged. "That's the thing. I don't. But I'd watch your back; Dylan's really persistent and obnoxious." She chuckled silently. "Like I was to Fang on my first day," Brigid added, her cheeks heating up. "Until he told me that he lik —,"

She caught my eye and quickly shut up. But it didn't matter; she said enough. Now, everyone's curiosity was sparked, as to who I 'liked'. Yeah, I'll admit, I like Max. But_they_ don't need to know that.

"Fangy's got a crush! Fangy's got a crush!" Nudge and Iggy sang, not even trying to hold back their laughter.

Brigid's green eyes looked at mine, saying,_ 'I am so sorry. I swear, I didn't mean to.'_

Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair, taking a quick glance at Max. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she looked like she was angry, or confused.

I could feel a pair of eyes on me and I looked up, seeing Angel's blue eyes flit from me to Max. Max to me. Me to Max. One look at her, and I knew she knew. She had to know; it's not like it wasn't obvious. It was just that no one was able to look hard enough and see.

"And he's not even denying it!" Iggy chortled.

"Who do you think it is?" Nudge buzzed excitedly. "Haylee? Maddie? Samantha? Kayla? J.J.? Tess? Kaylee?" she began rambling out the names of the girls at school. We walked along the sidewalk as she spewed out names. "Lissa?" Nudge finally said and everyone's faces went, _'Ew'_, and they turned to look at me.

"No. Definitely not Lissa."

Maybe I should've said it was her. Anything to shut Nudge up. "Hmm. Who else? Not Brigid, because he told her. Not Angel or me… We're like his younger sisters. Maybe Max?"

I looked at her and I could see her blinking, eyes wide. "Why would it be me?" she scoffed, entwining her hands behind her back. "Fang's my best friend…" I tried to stay blank at that, I really did, but I couldn't.

Averting my gaze, I sighed again, and I could almost _hear_ Nudge's ears perked up. She probably knew now, too. _Great_.

"Oh my God, Max, I love you _sooo_ much!" Gazzy mimicked me. I clenched my jaw and my eyes narrowed. _He did _not _just_ _do that._

Before I could do anything, Nudge blurted, "It isn't Max, though!" _Thank you, woman._

"Well, whatever," Iggy sighed. His eyes widened. "LET'S GO WATCH A MOVIE!" I looked up from the sidewalk, realizing we were, in fact, in front of a movie theater.

Heading in, we got our tickets to see the movie, _Prometheus_. The others hurried to get out seats, leaving Max and I alone to get the snacks.

For some reason, the tension between us was too much, whether it was just me, or because of the conversation, our friends had earlier.

"Can we get two large popcorns, er, four Cokes, two Fruit Punches, and a Lemonade, please?" Max asked at the counter. There was a woman, about our age, with long raven black hair, wide brown eyes, and long eyelashes. Her movie theater shirt was cut to mid-belly and her shorts were _too_ short.

The woman — Charlotte, according to her nametag — gaped at us. "You and your boyfriend gonna to eat all that?" she asked, smacking her gum around in her pink, glossed mouth, tossing her hair.

"She is not my girlfriend," I said, as Max simultaneously snapped,

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!"

"And there are five other people!" we cried in unison as she got the popcorn and began filling up the drinks at the counter.

Charlotte blinked in surprise at being snapped at, before her eyes widened and her mouth coiled upward in a coy smile. "Well then," she began, eyes wandering up and down my body, "Do _you_ have a girlfriend?" she asked, drawing out the "url" in girlfriend.

The gum smacking became even more evident as she gave me a flirtatious smile along with a wink. Max was fuming beside me.

Before I could say anything, "No, he _doesn't_, and he's not _looking_ for one, because he's already in love," Max said smugly. Charlotte looked at her in disgust and Max smirked.

We grabbed the snacks after paying, but Charlotte called after me. "Call me! My number's on the napkin!"

Max turned around. "Sorry _Char_, but he doesn't go out with sluts like you," she smiled innocently. "Toodles!"

I chuckled, shaking my head. "What a brat," she muttered, the smile still on her face as we made our way to the theater. "You really need to stop relying on me to get the girls off your back," Max teased, nudging me in the shoulder.

Shrugging, I opened the door to the theater and we walked in, trying to spot everyone else.

They were sitting towards the back and I could see Iggy waving his hand wildly to get our attention. The previews were already showing as Max settled down next to me. Brigid was to my left, Max to the right.

The movie, Prometheus, circled around a central question: who, or what is the origin of human life? Two scientists discover multiple cave paintings all pointing to the same thing — a solar system in the far reaches of the universe.

With a ship, Prometheus, costing over a trillion dollars, the two scientist form a group of people to accompany them to the planet in search of answers.

Instead, they find extra-terrestrials that seem to have similar DNA to humans, although something is eating them up.

When the scene where the snake-like aliens kill two of the scientists, Brigid jumped and subconsciously gripped my arm, burying her head.

I glanced at Max and she seemed to be engrossed in the movie, but there were certain aspects of her that seemed off. Like her fists were almost clenched to white. Her teeth were gritted. Her eyes were slightly narrowed. Y'know, not so normal things.

She got up, claiming she had to go to the bathroom, but even her walk had a jerk to it. I eased Brigid off my arm — she then turned to Nudge, who was also stricken by the scene — and followed Max.

Outside the theater, Max was pacing the halls, her hands still blanched. "Max…"

Her head snapped up towards me. "What?"


	14. Kissy Faces

**Summary:** Lissa Thomas; Fang's Red-headed Wonder, according to Max. Fang tries to explain to Max how his wonder isn't a red head. She's a blonde, sun streaked wonder. In fact, she's right in front of him, and doesn't even realize it, due to her consistent grumbling. Fang's POV. FAX, AU, AH! Language and sexual references.

**Rating:** T

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER THIRTEEN:<strong>_

I glanced at Max and she seemed to be engrossed in the movie, but there were certain aspects of her that seemed off. Like her fists were almost clenched to white. Her teeth were gritted. Her eyes were slightly narrowed. Y'know, not so normal things.

She got up, claiming she had to go to the bathroom, but even her walk had a jerk to it. I eased Brigid off my arm — she then turned to Nudge, who was also stricken by the scene — and followed Max.

Outside the theater, Max was pacing the halls, her hands still blanched. "Max…"

Her head snapped up towards me. "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>~.* Chapter Fourteen: <strong>Kissy Faces ***.~**

_In which Max and Fang have a quarrel and there is a… kiss?_

* * *

><p>I glared at her. "What do <em>you<em> mean, _what_? _I_ should be the one yelling that!"

Her eyes were quick to narrow at me, and her normally chocolate brown eyes clouded to dark brown. "Why should you be yelling at me? You have no frickin' reason to!" was her retort.

Moving closer to her, I grabbed her shoulders so she'd look at me. "Maybe because you've been acting like a bitch lately," I spat, towering over her.

Max's eyes flashed and she matched my glare. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?" she growled, moving closer to me. I blinked at her tone, but quickly snapped out of it.

Looking down at Max, I scowled at her. "You heard me."

"Like hell I didn't!" she burst. "You! And her! And her! Do you not get _anything_ through that thick, fat head of yours?" Max screamed.

A security guard passed by and gave me a sympathetic pat on the back, before he told us to go outside. Huffing, Max angrily crossed her arms over her chest and stomped outside.

"I feel for you, dude," he said, before I followed Max out the door.

When I got outside, she looked ready to punch the brick wall of the movie theater. Her nose flared when she looked at me and her eye started to twitch at the intensity of the glare she sent my way. "What?" she yelled. "What do you want from me? To make me even more jealous? Is that what you want?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "_Jealous_? All you look is pissed! Every time I talk to another girl and something accidentally — yes, on _accident_ — bad happens, you storm off! And then you realize _you're wrong _and come stomping back, thinking nothing happened! I guess there is no such thing as karma in the pissed world of Max, or that randomly combusting is wrong!" I shouted, outraged.

I could hear Max's heavy breathing as she closed her eyes, obviously trying to control herself, so she wouldn't spontaneously lash out at me. "_Karma_?" she breathed. "You have the nerve to talk to _me_ about Karma? Do you think I don't have a brain? That I don't know right from wrong, or when I make a mistake?" Max yelled. Staring at her, I stayed silent.

She inhaled again, exhaling just as slowly. "Every time I "combust", I come back nervously wondering if Nudge, Angel, Iggy, and Gazzy are going to never forgive me! But they always do. Why? Because they _figured it out_. Their heads aren't as dense or compacted as yours!" Max exclaimed.

_What the hell is she talking about? They figured out _what_?_ I wondered. "Oh really? _I'm_ the dense one? _I'm _the one with the compacted head? Why do you think I reacted that way to Sam? Or to Dylan?" I retorted angrily. "Because I hate you? Absolutely not!"

By now, both of us were breathless from all the yelling. "Well why do you think I got pissed all those times? Huh? If it was _just_ because Lissa molested your face, then you're wrong. If it was _just_ that, and I was _just_ your best friend, I would've laughed my ass off! But _no_. You _let_ her do that to you, and I got upset! When I saw you with Brigid, and I was _just_ your best friend, then I would've been mad, but not to that extreme! And earlier, in the movies, you _let_ her cling to you like freaking glue! And that bugged me, because I don't want to be _just_ your best friend! I freaking _love_ you, Fang!"

My breathing was ragged, as I was fueled up with anger. "I'm freaking in love with you Max, and you never see me as anything else but the best friend! What am I supposed to do?"

Max raised a hand up in the air, clenching it. "Did you not just hear me —,"

"Wait, did you just say you _love_ me?" I asked, shocked. She looked like she was holding air in a death grip, but still beautiful. Before she could respond — or put her fist down, for that matter — I grabbed her waist and smashed her mouth to mine, bringing a hand up to cup her face, as I tilted down to meet her mouth.

She was stiff at first, but slowly melted into me. Her raised arm gradually dropped, as she wrapped it around my neck, tangling her delicate fingers into my hair.

My head tilted of it's own accord, deepening the kiss, and Max kissed me even harder. Her fingers gripped so hard, I would have thought that she was going to rip it out, but she didn't.

"Fang…" Max murmured when I pulled back to kiss her neck. "You have _no_ idea how long I've waited for you to do that," she muttered softly.

I smirked. "Me —,"

"Now _that_ is a kiss," came someone else's smug voice.

Pulling completely away from Max, we looked for the voice, confused. When our eyes met on the entire gang, watching us — yes, with interest, and their popcorn and drinks — our eyes connected again, and I turned away from them, pulling her back to me.

Our lips met for the second time, when I heard the clacking of heels and the screech that came with it.

"NICKY!"


	15. The Finale

**Summary:** Lissa Thomas; Fang's Red-headed Wonder, according to Max. Fang tries to explain to Max how his wonder isn't a red head. She's a blonde, sun streaked wonder. In fact, she's right in front of him, and doesn't even realize it, due to her consistent grumbling. Fang's POV. FAX, AU, AH! Language and sexual references.

**Rating:** T

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREVIOUSLY IN CHAPTER FOURTEEN:<strong>_

"Fang…" Max murmured when I pulled back to kiss her neck. "You have _no_ idea how long I've waited for you to do that," she muttered softly.

I smirked. "Me —,"

"Now _that_ is a kiss," came someone else's smug voice.

Pulling completely away from Max, we looked for the voice, confused. When our eyes met on the entire gang, watching us — yes, with interest, and their popcorn and drinks — our eyes connected again, and I turned away from them, pulling her back to me.

Our lips met for the second time, when I heard the clacking of heels and the screech that came with it.

"NICKY!"

* * *

><p><strong>~.* Chapter Fifteen: <strong>The Finale ***.~**

_In which it is the end of the story_

* * *

><p>I pulled away from Max, to look at the person who just screeched, only to immediately groan.<p>

Lissa Thomas. Again.

Her eye make-up was running, leaving long black streaks along the trails of her tears. She was sobbing hysterically at the sight of Max and I, coming towards us, stumbling on her leopard print heels.

"WHY, NICKY, WHY?" Lissa screamed, wobbling. Tripping on a crack, she face planted onto the cement ground with another scream. When she pulled herself up to her knees, Max gasped, probably trying to stifle a laugh or something.

She was… She was a sight, to say the least. Her shirt was stained by the dirt, and ripped, sequins laying all over the ground. Lissa's face was scratched, bits of pebbles and gravel sticking to her face, and her red hair was wild.

But, the most disturbing sight, was her eyes. They were glazed over, crazy from anger. The usual green was dark and stormy, with an unusual glint in them. She almost looked mental.

Truthfully, it was a bit scary to see her like this.

"Nick…" she sobbed. "You were," hiccup, "supposed to be mine! MINE! Not hers! Did you never care about me?"

_Erm… Yeah. _Max guffawed next to me, no longer caring about holding it in.

Lissa glared at her, her eyes narrowing. "You!" she hissed. "It's all _your_ fault! I was hoping you'd never realize he was in love with you! God, even _I_ realized that, and you call _me_ stupid! You should've just been oblivious, getting pissed every time I made a move! But no!" Lissa spat. "You came and _ruined it all_ with your declaration of love! Pathetic!"

Max smirked at her. "Lissa, hun, I didn't ruin it. The only thing ruining _anything_ is you. And you call _me_ pathetic? Take a look at yourself in the mirror, and take a good look. Who's the pathetic one here?"

"You are!" Was Lissa's weak retort.

_Yep… She's definitely losing it._ "NICK! HELP ME HERE!" she screeched.

"Sorry, Lissa, but I'd rather stand up for my girlfriend than you," I said. "Well, if she wants to." I faced Max. "Max, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, Lissa gaping at me.

She smirked again. "Yes, Fang, I'd _love_ to be your girlfriend," Max told me smugly, as she watched Lissa.

Her mouth was open in what seemed to be horror, and her voice seemed to stop working, as her mouth opened and closed. When Lissa finally regained her voice, she cried, "NO! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE NICK'S GIRLFRIEND! NOT YOU!" her eyes wide and frenzied. "YOU! YOU _BITCH_!" she screamed at Max.

"At least she's Fang's!" Iggy hollered from the background with a laugh, causing Max to whip around and glare at him.

"Shut the hell up, Iggy," she hissed, before turning back to Lissa. "We share _nothing_ in common, Lissa, so how in the world could I be a bitch?" Max asked innocently, her brown eyes widening.

Again, Lissa's mouth opened and closed, her eye twitching uncontrollably. "Did you?" she managed to spew out.

Max nodded. "I did," she said smugly.

Lissa let out another moan, as she brought herself to the ground, as if she was bowing to us. She began to sob into the ground, her words incoherent. "Mmbh uagh isf no!" she cried.

I looked at Max, and then to the rest of the Flock. "Let's go, Fang," Max said softly, biting her lip to keep from laughing. We all walked around Lissa, exiting the movie theater's grounds.

* * *

><p>I walked Max to her house (which really wasn't far at all), holding her hand. When we reached her door, she turned to face me, the adrenaline from the encounter with Lissa fading. "Well, at least we know Lissa won't be bothering us anymore," Max said awkwardly, looking down.<p>

"Yeah," I replied.

She looked at me. "Was I really that oblivious? So oblivious, that even _Lissa_ knew?" Max asked quietly.

Trying not to smile, I said, "Yeah."

Max gave me a light punch on the arm. "Don't laugh," she muttered, leaning closer, a blush on her cheeks. One arm wrapped around to hold her waist, while the other cupped her cheek. Her arms wrapped around my neck.

"I'm not laughing," I told her with a smile.

"You're smiling, though," she complained playfully.

I kissed her nose, pulling her to me. "Yeah, I tend to do that around you," I teased.

Max laughed. "I guess I just have that affect on people," she replied sarcastically, pulling my head to hers, our lips meeting in the middle for a kiss.

"HAH! I TOLD YOU, JEB! TEN DOLLARS!" a voice hollered from inside her house, causing us to break apart.

"FINE, VALENCIA," Jeb yelled back. "COULDN'T THEY JUST HAVE WAITED ANOTHER COUPLE OF WEEKS BEFORE SUMMER?"

Blinking, I looked down at Max. "You're parents betted on us?" I asked curiously,

She shrugged. "I guess so. Remind me to get back at them."

Pecking her lips, I pulled her into a hug, quietly muttering, "It was always you, Max."

Because it always was, and always will be. Max, my blonde-haired, sun streaked wonder.


End file.
